El amor de un amigo
by Fuuruma
Summary: Casi todos se han ido de Tomoeda, la única que queda es Tomoyo, quien se siente muy sola y deprimida, ¿la llegada de Eriol la ayudará o no cambiará en nada la situación?


La tormenta cada vez se volvía más intensa, los rayos y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, mientras los truenos se escuchaba

EL AMOR DE UN AMIGO

La tormenta cada vez se volvía más intensa, los rayos y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, mientras los truenos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, el viento soplaba enfurecido moviendo todo a su alrededor.

La joven caminaba completamente empapada,su ropa destilaba agua como una tormenta aparte, pero a la joven no parecía importarle, caminaba despacio, sin prisas y con la mirada perdida.

Hacia mucho frío,más eso tampoco parecía importarle, el frío del exterior no se comparaba con el de su interior, el de su corazón.

_Soledad, ¿por qué vuelves a atormentarme?__- _reflexionaba mientras seguía caminando - __creí haberte vencido hace muchos años, cuando conocí a Sakura- una triste sonrisa aparece en su rostro - _antes de conocerla tú eras mi única compañera, con la que siempre estaba en todo momento y en todo lugar, pero después de ella todo cambio, de ser una niña solitaria comencé a hacer amigos, más de que me sirvió- _su rostro reflejo un gran dolor y una gran tristeza -_al paso de los años tú volviste a ser mi única compañera, todos se fueron: Sakura y Shaoran se fueron a vivir a Hong Kong, yo sabía que ellos se casarían, más nunca creí que fuera tan pronto y que no se quedarían aquí, cuando él regresó yo creí que se quedarían aquí, pero que error más grande, él sólo vino para llevarte, perdiendo a mis dos mejores amigos- _sus ojos temblaron - _después se fueron los demás, Yamazaki consiguió una beca en una prestigiada universidad de Estados Unidos, y le pidió a Chiharu que lo acompañara, y ella aceptó, creo que allá se casarán... Rika se fue a México, en un acto de independencia hacia sus padres, se veía tan feliz con esa decisión... y Naoko y sus padres decidieron probar suerte en Beijing... Yo podría haber ido a Francia a estudiar, pero no quería salir de Tomoeda, que más daba, en los dos lugares estaría sola._

__

Siguió caminando hasta pasar el parque Pingüino,su vista comenzó a nublarse así que se recargo en la pared, tenía que llegar a su casa, ya pasaba la media noche y no quería preocupar a los sirvientes; su cuerpo comenzó a pesar a cada paso que daba y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, pero continúo con su camino, hasta que sus rodillas no resistieron más y calló - _es curioso que el piso sea tan cálido _- pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Tomoyo abrió lentamente los ojos, su vista seguía borrosa así que no lograba ubicar donde estaba, su último recuerdo era el haberse desmayado en plena calle, ¿estaría en algún hospital? Al intentar levantarse sintió como unas manos la volvían a recostar suavemente, escuchó algo pero no entendió nada, comenzó a sentir sueño otra vez, así que decidió volverse a dormir.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

Cuando al fin despertó, notó que no estaba en un hospital, el cuarto era demasiado grande para ser el de un hospital, además de que no veía ni oía nada, y un hospital solía ser ruidoso debido a las enfermeras, se levanto despacio intentando aclarar su mente y dejar de ver doble, ¿dónde estaba?, esa pregunta iba y venía en su cabeza mientras caminaba a lo que parecía la puerta,ya que logró abrirla salió al pasillo y llegó a una escalera, pero antes de poder bajar sintió como una mano la tomaba por la cintura deteniéndola

- No deberías estar levantada - escuchó una voz de hombre que se le hizo conocida

- Disculpe - Tomoyo volteó, más seguía sin distinguir mucho, así que no reconocía a su interlocutor - ¿dónde estoy y quién es usted?

- Estas en mi casa, Daidouji, y soy Eriol Hiiragizawa - respondió mientras la llevaba de nuevo a la recámara

- ¿Hiiragizawa? - Tomoyo parpadeó algo sorprendida - ¿cómo llegue a tu casa?

- Digamos que caíste en mis brazos - sonrío mientras la recostaba en la cama otra vez - ardías en fiebre, y como recuerdo que no te gustan los hospitales, te traje aquí,ya que estaba más cerca que tu casa

- Gracias - sonrío Tomoyo - pero tengo que regresar a mi casa, no quiero que los sirvientes se preocupen - comentó mientras se levantaba, pero Eriol no lo permitió

- Nakuru ya aviso, les dijo que estarías una temporada en mi casa acompañándome

Tomoyo lo miro extrañada, ¿por qué habría hecho eso?, pero sabía que no era correcto preguntarle así que decidió quedarse callada

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Pregunto mientras le ponía la mano en la frente, ya no tenía fiebre

Tomoyo sintió algo extraño al sentir su mano contra su piel, pero no le dio importancia - Si, más no puedo dejar de ver doble

Eriol rió por la cara que puso al decir esto

- ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que Nakuru hizo una sopa de pollo para cuando despertarás

Antes de que Tomoyo respondiera lo hizo su estomago, los dos rieron y en ese momento entraron Nakuru y Spinel, la primera corrió a abrazar a Tomoyo mientras la regañaba por el susto que les había sacado,después de casi dejarla sin aliento dijo que iba por la comida, ya que debería estar hambrienta y salió del cuarto tan rápido como entro

Spinel sólo se acomodo entre el cabello de Tomoyo y se durmió, ignorando a todos

- Por lo visto le agradas mucho a Spinel - sonrió al verlo acomodarse tan tranquilamente

- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó una sorprendida Tomoyo

- Sí - poniéndose serio - dime Daidouji, ¿qué hacías en la calle tan tarde y con una tormenta tan fuerte?

- Yo...

Por suerte para Tomoyo y molestia para Eriol, Nakuru entro en ese preciso momento cargando una mesita con una mano y la sopa con la otra con un equilibrio extraordinario. Entre los dos acomodaron tanto a Tomoyo como a la comida, una vez echo esto Nakuru se despidió pues tenía que verse con unos "amigos"

- Creo que si sigue persiguiendo chicos como ahora voy a terminar teniendo muchos problemas

Tomoyo rió ante el comentario y se concentró en tomar la cuchara, cosa que después de varios intentos logró hacer, Eriol al notarlo se la quitó y se ofreció a ayudarla

- No es necesario Hiiragizawa, yo puedo hacerlo

- No puedes, además que nada te cuesta aceptar mi ayuda

- Pero...

- Sh, deja de renegar y come - le puso la cuchara con sopa cerca de la boca, Tomoyo estaba tan hambrienta que decidió seguirle el juego

Después de esto pasaron algunos días hasta que Tomoyo se recupero totalmente, una de las mañanas, decidió madrugar para preparar el desayuno en agradecimiento, pero como siempre, Eriol y Nakuru se le adelantaron

- Eriol, ¿cuándo regresaremos a Inglaterra?

- ¿Ya te quieres regresar?

- La verdad sí, es un lugar más entretenido que Tomoeda

- Si tú lo dices...

- Entonces, ¿cuándo regresamos?

Tomoyo no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta, pues se subió corriendo al cuarto que ocupaba mientras trataba de controlar las lagrimas

_¡Lo sabía! Esto no podía durar para siempre - _pensó tristemente, más siguió comportándose como si nada, ya que no quería que Hiiragizawa se preocupara o que se enterará de que era lo que le pasaba, así estuvo hasta la madrugada, cuando tomo sus cosas y se regresó a su casa sin decir adiós pensando que era lo mejor, una vez que estuvo en su recámara se encerró

Al día siguiente Eriol fue a buscarla, pues realmente le preocupo que se fuera sin decir nada, pero como los sirvientes no le permitieron el paso se regresó a su casa, pasó lo mismo los dos días siguientes y al tercero decidió entrar por su cuenta

Mientras buscaba como entrar recordó la conversación que tuvo con Nakuru

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ver a Tomoyo? - preguntó con un tono de picardía

- Porque es mi amiga y me preocupa lo que le pase

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Nakuru! No debes dirigirte al amo de esa manera

- No te preocupes Spinel, Nakuru sabe perfectamente que mi único interés hacia Daidouji es de amistad

Sonrío mientras entraba al balcón de la recámara de Tomoyo,él sabía que era lo que le pasaba y también sabía que la única manera en que podía sentirse mejor era contándolo

El cuarto estaba echo un desastre, cosa rara en Daidouji pues era muy ordenada, había papeles regados por todo el piso, al levantar uno notó que era el diseño de una de sus tantas creaciones, y así cada hoja con un diseño distinto, las recogió todas y las puso en una mesa que estaba por allí

- Pedí que me dejaran sola - reclamo Tomoyo arrinconada en una esquina con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas - así que has el favor de retirarte, quiero estar sola

- ¿Realmente quieres estar sola?

Tomoyo levantó un poco la vista al reconocer la voz de Eriol, pero luego se puso en la misma posición

- No quiero ver a nadie por ahora

- No creo que sea lo que quieres en este momento - le dijo suavemente mientras la levantaba del lugar y la sentaba en la cama

- Quiero estar sola - volvió a repetir, Eriol entendió que no lograría nada en este momento, así que se dirigió hacia el balcón cuando la mano de ella lo detuvo

- Mentí - las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro - en realidad no quiero estar sola, no otra vez

Eriol se regresó y la abrazo mientras la consolaba, así transcurrió toda la tarde, Tomoyo le contó todo lo que sentía mientras él simplemente la seguía abrazando hasta que después de tanto llorar se quedo dormida, la acomodo en la cama y cuando quiso separarse notó que lo tenía agarrado de la camisa, intento safarse pero fue en vano, además que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo también, como no consiguió separarse se durmió con ella

En la madrugada se medio despertó, pero notó que ella seguía aferrada a él, así que volvió a dormirse

Ya en la mañana Tomoyo se despertó, se sentía bien y otra vez estaba tranquila, ya que se despabilo un poco más notó que tenía agarrado algo, al voltear a ver que era notó que era la camisa de Hiiragizawa que comenzaba a despertarse también

- Yo... lo... lo siento... lo siento mucho Hiiragizawa... - se disculpó muy avergonzada

- No te preocupes Daidouji - le sonrío dulcemente - me retiro ya que Nakuru y Spinel deben de estar muy preocupados

- Me imagino que sí... eh, Hiiragizawa

- Dime

-¿Puedo llamarte Eriol? - le preguntó mientras veía sus manos

- Siempre y cuando me permitas llamarte Tomoyo

- ¡Claro! - sonrío alegremente - ah, Eriol, gracias

- De nada - contestó mientras le regresaba la sonrisa poco antes de desaparecer

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Dos años después * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

- No te entiendo Eriol, yo creo que deberías decirle 

- No puedo

- ¡¿Por qué?! - preguntó ya desesperada

- Tú nunca entiendes nada

- Cállate Spinel, nada tienes que hacer en esta conversación

Spinel la miró indignado para regresar a su lectura

- Porque eso la confundiría y aún no esta del todo repuesta de lo que pasó

- ¡Pero fue hace dos años!

- Lo sé, pero el avance que lleva en esto es por la amistad que tenemos, confesarle mis sentimientos la confundiría y podría alejarnos

- Yo sigo insistiendo en que deberías decirle a Tomoyo que la amas - salió Nakuru bastante molesta de la habitación

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Tres años después * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Un joven muy apuesto entro a la compañía más importante de Japón preguntado por la señorita Daidouji

- Espere un momento, en unos segundos estará con usted

- Muchas gracias señorita - contestó el joven educadamente provocando que le joven se sonrojara

Se sentó y logró escuchar la conversación entre dos jóvenes que estaban en la copiadora

- Entonces la señorita Daidouji es soltera

- Técnicamente sí

- ¿Técnicamente? - preguntó algo extrañado 

- Sí, es soltera, pero no le interesa tener una relación amorosa, o al menos eso dicen sus compañeras

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ni idea, lo único que te puedo decir que es que sólo ha salido con hombre con intención amistosa, nada más

- ¿No será...

- ¡Claro que no! - interrumpió una joven - simplemente no tiene tiempo para esas cosas

- ¿No tiene tiempo? - preguntó el de las copias - si siempre ha tenido tiempo para salir con Hiiragizawa - dijo en un tono algo celoso

El que había preguntado al principio miraba a sus interlocutores con bastante interés, mientras que el joven que vino de visita tenía una gran gota sobre su nuca

- Eso es porque es su mejor amigo, tonto - sonríe la chica

El joven no pudo seguir escuchando más debido a que lo llamaron para que fuera a la oficina de Tomoyo, está estaba al teléfono así que sólo le indicó que esperara un momento, una vez que termino se volvió con su visitante, su mirada estaba llena de alegría y un poco de sorpresa

-¡ Pero que grata sorpresa Li! - exclamó mientras lo abrazaba - ¿qué te trae a Japón teniendo todo en China?

- Tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas que me pidió el Clan, y al saberlo Sakura me pidió que te visitara y que te trajera lo que te compro

- Y hablando de Sakura, ¿cómo está? ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo? ¿Qué regalo?

- No tantas preguntas a la vez - pidió Shaoran mientras se sentaba al igual que Tomoyo - Sakura está bien, feliz y embarazada, es por eso que no la traje, y lo del regalo es una sorpresa para cuando lo abras

- ¿Embarazada? - ahora sí que estaba sorprendida - ¡muchas felicidades Li!

Shaoran se sonrojó bastante, pese a los años no había cambiado mucho

- No hay porque ponerse como tomate Li, eso es algo maravilloso, ¿ya saben si es niño o niña?

- No... Sakura pidió que no lo supiéramos hasta que naciera

- Algo normal en Sakura

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que Shaoran se tuvo que retirar, ya que su vuelo salía ese mismo día, se despidió diciendo que le dejaba el regalo de pasada en su casa

Ya en la noche se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo tomando el café en una cafetería cerca del departamento de Tomoyo, después de platicar de muchas cosas sin importancia, Eriol notó algo raro así que le preguntó si le pasaba algo malo

- Definitivamente ya entendí que a ti no se le puede ocultar nada - sonrío dulcemente

- Tú no te quedas muy atrás en eso - respondió con una sonrisa y mirada inocente

- ¿Sabes? Hoy me visitó Li, y me comentó que Sakura estaba embarazada - sonrío algo triste

- ¿Y? 

- Pues... me dejo pensando, ya tengo 23 años y nunca he tenido una pareja debido a que me la he pasado estudiando y trabajando muy duro... y pues... no sé

- Vamos Tomoyo, tú misma lo acabas de decir, apenas tienes 23 años, tienes toda una vida por delante y creo que antes de lo que piensas conseguirás a tu pareja ideal

- Gracias Eriol, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir bien

Eriol sólo sonrío como respuesta

- Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo - Tomoyo sonrió lo más dulce que pudo - quiero pedirte un favor

- Dime - dijo mientras se imaginaba lo que venía

- El viernes hay una cena en la oficina y quería ver si vienes conmigo - lo miro con ojos de perrito - ¿verdad que vendrás?

Ouch, pensó el pobre de Eriol, odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, pero Tomoyo siempre sabía como convencerlo

- Si... si iré - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio

- Muchas gracias 

- No hay de que

Viernes en la noche

Eriol estaba en la sala del departamento de Tomoyo esperando a que terminará de arreglarse, suspiro, eso era lo que pasaba cuando llegaba media hora antes de lo acordado... pero no tenía nada que hacer y ver a Tomoyo o simplemente estar cerca de ella era suficiente para entretenerse

- Ya casi estoy lista - gritó desde su recámara 

- Aquí te espero -le respondió tranquilamente, a los cinco minutos salió Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó mientras se ponía a un lado de la puerta de salida - no puedo creer que Sakura aún supiera mi talla - comento mientras "modelaba" el vestido chino de color morado y negro que le había traído Shaoran de parte de su esposa

- Te ves muy bien - respondió Eriol haciendo lo posible por controlarse, cosa muy difícil teniendo a Tomoyo enfrente

- Gracias - sonrió - ¿nos vamos?

- Cla... claro, vámonos - dijo ofreciéndole su brazo y saliendo del lugar

Una vez en la cena la pasaron muy bien, excepto las ocasiones en que Tomoyo tenía que ir a saludar, en primera porque este tipo de reuniones eran muy aburridas sin ella y segundo pues inmediatamente ella se alejaba, un montón de chicas iban a coquetearle... o peor aún,algunos compañeros de trabajo le coqueteaban a ella, provocando que Eriol se controlara para no carbonizarlos ahí mismo

Ya en el carro

- Uhm, Eriol

- ¿Sí? - dijo viendo el camino

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche? - preguntó tímidamente

- Claro - dijo mientras tomaba la ruta hacia la casa de él

- Gracias - su tono seguía siendo bastante tímido

Eriol estaba leyendo, cuando el sueño comenzó a ganarle, dejo el libro a un lado y apago la luz, pero cuando se iba a acostar escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta

- Pasa - dijo lo suficiente alto para que la escuchara 

Tomoyo entro en la habitación y miro a Eriol, quien sólo movió la cabeza diciendo que sí, Tomoyo sonrió y se fue a acostar con él

_Cada vez que llega a sí a mi cuarto no puedo evitar verla como si tuviera seis años__ - _pensó Eriol mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le hacia el cabello para atrás, la frente de Tomoyo se recargó el pecho de él

- Sabes que la conversación que tuve con Li me dejo pensando en muchas cosas - le comento sin abrir los ojos - pero lo más importante fue el hecho de que me hacia mucha falta el amor en mi vida, no es que no lo tenga, pero yo me refiero al amor de pareja

- Si... - dijo Eriol para que continuara

- Bueno, pues me puse a reflexionar y me di cuenta de que ya había encontrado a mi pareja ideal, pero que estaba tan metida en mis cosas que me di cuenta, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- No sé si él sienta lo mismo que yo y quería preguntarte si tú crees si debería decirle - dijo mientras abría los ojos para mirar los de Eriol

Eriol tragó saliva, esto era lo único de lo que él no quería hablar con ella, de por sí era muy doloroso saber que sólo podía tenerla como amiga como para ahora sabe que esta enamorada de otro

- No sé Tomoyo, yo supongo que deberías decirle

- ¿Tú crees? - volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Sí - murmuro mientras se sentaba también

Tomoyo tomo aire, volteó a ver a Eriol y volvió a tomar más aire - Eriol, yo quiero decirte que... que... - la mirada confusa de él no le ayudaba mucho, en realidad la ponía más nerviosa - yoteamo 

- Podrías repetirlo, no entendí lo que me dijiste - Tomoyo se puso más nerviosa, pero si ya lo había dicho una vez podía hacerlo

- Dije que yo-te-amo - repitió mientras volteaba a ver la sabana con la que estaba jugando, Eriol se quedo en shock y no sabía que responder, pero cuando Tomoyo se movió para pararse él la tomo del brazo para que no lo hiciera

- Yo también te amo - le susurró al oído, ella lo vio algo sorprendida para luego abrazarlo

Unos minutos después del abrazo, él levanto su barbilla y le dio un beso, primero dulce que se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado, después, se durmieron muy abrazados

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

¿Qué tal? A mí me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también.

Este fic se lo dedico a tres amigas y a todos los amantes de la pareja Eriol*Tomoyo como yo^^

Samantha. Gracias por considerarme como tu amiga, no sabes el honor que es para mí

Kali. No te preocupes, terminare el xver aunque sea lo último que haga o tarde años en el intento, sólo que en este momento necesito sacarlo de línea, espero me entiendas

Sam. Gracias por tus consejos, parte de este fic te corresponde, y sigue escribiendo, ya que pese a lo que digas escribes MUY pero MUY BIEN

Alguna duda, comentario o aclaración envíenlas a [][1]fuu_5@hotmail.com

Cualquier virus, comentario negativo, tomatazos, etc., quedesenlo ustedes, a mi no me interesan

Fuu

   [1]: mailto:fuu_5@hotmail.com



End file.
